Predestination
by Darkest Raindrop
Summary: Can a wish made during and fight with T.K change Kari's lifef forever? Can she fix what wouldn't of happened if not for her? Can she save two worlds?


Predestination  
  
"Hey Kari," I heard someone yell from behind me. I already knew who it was, he had this rich voice that always made my knees weak.  
"Hey T.K," I called, he came up beside me and took my hand. I looked at him, his blue eyes burning with curiousity and his blond hair tosseled under his white cargo hat.  
"Have you told him yet?" he asked slowly, the warm smile still playing on his lips.  
It took me a minute to shake myself out of the daze T.K's handsome face had me in then answered, "Not...yet, but I will soon. I promise." I squeezed his hand tighter and moved to kiss his cheek.  
"Kari...,"he whispered in unconvincing protest.  
"Hey guys!," came a voice, a boy was walking down the school hallway.  
"Davis.", I called moving away from T.K as fast as I could, noticing the scowl on his face, "Hi!" I finished.  
"Tell him.", T.K hissed in my ear.  
"Tell me what?", Davis asked smiling broadly  
"Nothing!" I answered quickly "It's not important."  
"Kari can I talk to you?" asked T.K pulling me to one side. "You have to tell him, I can't keep sneaking around like this anymore.", he whispered.  
"T.K, its not that simple. Davis care for me we all know that. I..."  
"And I don't.", he interupted, his voice rising.  
"I know how you feel about me. But its going to hurt him so much."  
"We've been hiding this for weeks, Kari, he has a right to know that you're my girlfriend.", he whispered.  
"I just need time.", I pleaded.  
"You've had enough time Kari, we're together almost all the time, we're digi-destined. He'll find out sooner or later."  
"Ssometimes I wish I was digi-destined.", I muttered, suddenly feeling dizzy as everything went black!  
  
"Wake up, sweetie.", said a soft familiar voice.  
My eyes fluttered opened slowly came into focus. "Da... Davis, what happened? I don't remember anything."  
"Easy you hit your head pretty hard, we have to move Myotismon's men find us here.  
"What?!?" I asked alarmed, looking around we were next to the T.V station. "What's going on?"  
"Com'on, let's get indoors." He grabbed my haand and we headed towards the nearest apartment building.  
"Isn't this T.K, Yolei and Cody's building?"  
"Who are Yolei and Cody?" he asked.  
I realized then that if he didn't know who they were then we weren't digi-destined anymore.  
"Davis, tell me what happeened with Myotismon? Please.", All I know is that Tai, T.K and their friends attacked the Master, their monsters didn't stand a chance, they were dystroyed."  
"Gotomon...", whispered.  
"Gotomon. She's the masters strongest monster. What about her?"  
"Never mind. So where were you...", I prodded  
"Tai kept saying something about getting to the Digital world. Myotismon siad that he was a danger to society and had him commited."  
"NO!", I tried to compose myself after finding out my brother was hospitatlized, "I need to speak to T.K"  
"T.K, you've never liked him, in fact you asked me to stay away from him. Why do you want to talk to him?", he asked.  
That hurt, T.K was my best friend since I was 8 and my boyfriend. To find out we weren't even friends was a shock to say the least.  
"Please let's just go!"  
We walked in silence to T.K's apartment, Davis knock on the door and we waited.  
"Hey T.K!", said Davis cheerfully, while all I could think was that he got it right for once.  
"Hey Davis.", he answered as my knees weakened, "What are you doing here?"  
"Since when are you two friends?", I butted in.  
"Ka...Kari!", he exclaimed shocked.  
"What happened 7 years ago?", I asked.  
"Since when do you care?", I gave him a look, he sighed, "We never found the eight child and didn't have the power to defeat him."  
"And ou... your friends.", I stopped myself from saying our  
"You know about Tai. Typical Mat, disappearing when things got bad.The girls are the Masters slaves. Joe is the residental 'digi-doc'. Izzy's underground, obcesed with a propcey given to us my Jedi and me; I'm staying out of trouble since our parents are still zombies, I'm on my own."  
"After all this time?", I asked astonished  
"Yeah.," said T.K grimly walking into the living room, "I still have Hope."  
"You always did", I commented, then, noticing the look of confusion on his face I changed the subject. "Why didn't you guys defend Tai?"  
"We didn't want to be commited too. What good would be for Tai then?," he asked, " Everything seemed so dark then, it still does sometimes."  
"We need to do something", I cried.  
Just then a light came from T.K's room. "What the..." whispered Davis as it floated towards me.  
"The crest of Light" he said in awe, "Wizardmon gave it too me, it belongs to eight child. He passed out before he could tell me who it was."  
The crest stopped in front of me, I reached out and grabbed it, the light grew brighter, filling the room. The light dimmed and, amazingly, Patamon was sitting on T.K's head.  
"Hey T.K", he chripped.  
"Wa...!" Yelled Davis falling backwards.  
"Digimon don't die they turn back into Digi-eggs. The Light must have opened some sort of gate to the Digital World.", I said matter-of-factly.  
"You remind me of Izzy.," laughed T.K, then ran into his room. He ran back out and came back a second later with something in his hand. He took my hand and placed the small digi-vice in it.  
"This belongs to you.," he whispered  
"Thanks!". I said, "Let's fins the others  
"Wait for me!", called Davis as we head for the door  
"Davis." I said clamly, "You'll be a bigger help to us here. Kay?"  
"Only for you Kari", he answered.  
We started towards the Center to find Tai, we found him about a mile from it ride on Greymon.  
"It's time we took a stand!" he called, "Everyone will go to Highten View Terrace."  
T.K and I followed on Angemon, Tai was right, they were all there, for me it was déjà vu. I could see Gotomon fighting Garurumon she stopped when she saw me a just stared.  
In a ghostly voice, not quite my own I said Remember and held up my digi vice.  
"Kari!!", she yelled and ran into my arms  
"Patamon, come with me," He looked from me to her, and with a confused look he flew after her.  
"T.K," I called. "They have to digi- volve."  
I explained that Angemon and Angewoman had shoot Tai and Matt with their arrows to defeat Myotismon.  
"Where is he anywway?" asked Sora.  
"There!" pointed Angewoman.  
She and Angemon readied themselves, I watched Matt tale Tai's hand just like before ' so he would chicken out', then there was a bright light. I knew that would give Gabumaon and Agumon the power to warp digivovle. I felt weak, like the light was dranning me. Yet I felt clam as though I knew it would be alright, then passed out.  
  
I woke up to see T.K's beauiful blue eyes stareing worriedly into mine.  
"She's coming to.," I heard someone say.  
"Kari, sweetheart, are you O.K?" he asked  
"Oh T.K," I cried catapolting into his arms, "I'm so sorry about what I said. I love you."  
"Sweetheart. I love you too."  
I opened my eyes to see Davis walking away. I got to my feet and called, "Davis. Wait!" he slowly turned around, "I'm sorry." I said simply.  
Without saying a word, he turned back around and walked away, out the door and... and out of my life. Forever. 


End file.
